Confío en Tí
by kate goddess
Summary: Luego del final de la primera temporada, Maura no entiende porque Jane hizo lo que hizo y se siente muy lastimada por ello.


**DISCLAMEIR: Esta historia no me pertenece (de hecho, si fuese mía, le pondría 24 capítulos como temporada regular). No se buscan fines de lucro con esta invención, solo saciar la imaginación.**

**PORQUE CONFÍO EN TÍ**

Supo que cuando tomaron a Jane de rehén, no terminaría nada bien. Lo sintió muy profundo. Al principio simplemente no se pudo explicar el por qué. Una persona tan racional muy poco o nada entendería al respecto, pero cuando salió de la comisaría, oyó el disparo y vio caer a Jane, ahí lo entendió. Su sexto sentido se había activado. Después de todo aquel sentido extrasensorial no estaba ausente en ella como lo creyó por tanto tiempo. Luego de ese disparo todo fue como una mala pesadilla, aquellas en las que corres y corres pero nunca te mueves del lugar en donde estás. Bajó las escaleras de la comisaría a toda velocidad para ver cómo estaba su amiga, quien ahora yacía en el piso cubierta de aquel líquido rojizo que muy rara vez llamaba sangre, pero que ahora era inminente que era eso, sangre, la sangre de Jane, su amiga, aquella que aún sin comprenderla muchas veces, la hacía sentir una persona importante y apoyada.

Sintió que pasaron horas antes de llegar al cuerpo de Jane. En ese espacio solo atinó a ver por una vez a Korsak y a Frost, quienes desesperados corrían de igual manera hacia la detective, mientras pedían una ambulancia. Pasaron más horas antes de llegar al cuerpo de Jane, o tal vez segundos, pues su cabeza comenzó a maquinar que con tantas horas en llegar a su amiga, ésta aún tuviera la sangre fresca. Si. Definitivamente solo habían sido segundos que parecían horas.

Frost y Korsak la miraron como preguntándole si la detective estaba bien a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que había por el disparo. Pero ni ella misma sabría si estaría bien. La tomó en su regazo y la llamó por su nombre varias veces. –Jane, Jane, Jane-. Hasta que por fin su amiga abrió los ojos, y lo único que dijo fue el nombre de su hermano. Maura la trató de tranquilizar diciéndole que ya él estaba en la ambulancia camino al hospital y que se salvaría. Que lo habían evacuado por la parte trasera del edificio y que todo estaría bien.

Jane Rizzoli solo sonrió y sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando.

-Jane no te desmayes. Jane quédate conmigo, vamos. No te desmayes. Maldición Jane vamos-. Su visión se tornaba borrosa luego de estas palabras y no sabía porque. Llevó su mano izquierda a la herida de la detective y la cubrió para parar el sangrado, o por lo menos intentarlo. Vió el rostro de su amiga húmedo y comprendió que lo borroso de su visión eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando por aquella loca y testaruda que arriesgó su vida con tal de que a su hermano lo atendieran lo mas rápido posible si se acababa ese 'drama' de 'Jane la rehén'. Estaba llorando porque aquella loca y testaruda era su amiga. De hecho su mejor amiga.

La ambulancia apareció en lo que a la doctora Maura Isles le parecieron horas. Los paramédicos prestaron los primeros auxilios a Jane y le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno para subirla a la ambulancia. Dijeron que solo tenían espacio para una persona, y sin dudarlo dos veces Maura subió a la ambulancia. Ni Korsak ni Frost sentían que podían quitarle ese derecho a ella, así que se subieron rápidamente a una patrulla para seguir a la ambulancia camino al hospital.

En la ambulancia Jane entraba en paro cardíaco, cosa que iba siendo informada por el paramédico que conducía, mientras dos más trataban de sobrellevar aquella situación. Maura solo repetía el nombre de su amiga ensimismada en lo que pasaría si Jane no respondiera a aquellos masajes cardíacos que le suministraban con tanta urgencia. Las suposiciones eran aterradoras, por algo siempre confiaba solo en los hechos, pero suponer la muerte de Jane en el hospital o incluso en aquella ambulancia era algo demasiado doloroso para manejar. Su única mejor amiga se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Los paramédicos lograron estabilizar a Jane mientras llegaron al hospital y la ingresaron al quirófano. A Maura la dejaron a mitad del camino en la sala de espera, donde Korsak y Frost arribaron en un par de minutos. Le preguntaron sobre el estado de Jane y Maura parecía estar ausente. Le volvieron a preguntar por Jane, y por un momento reaccionó diciendo que estaba en el quirófano y que pronto darían noticias de ella. Luego sin explicar nada salió casi corriendo al baño donde al llegar vomitó. Se lavó las manos y la cara y se percató de que su vestido estaba manchado de sangre y que sus manos y brazos también lo estaban. Aún perpleja comenzó a lavarse las extremidades. Al salir del baño, encontró a los padres de Jane hablando con Korsak y Frost, por lo que se dio cuenta de que había durado algo de tiempo en el baño tratando de lavarse la sangre de su amiga.

Llegó a la sala de estar al mismo tiempo que una enfermera preguntaba por los familiares de Frankie Rizzoli. Escuchó que estaría bien y que pronto saldría de cirugía, pues las intervenciones hechas habían dado resultado. Korsak les explicó a los padres de los Rizzoli, que Maura había hecho unas intervenciones en Frankie lo que le salvó la vida. El señor Rizzoli abrazó a Maura pero ésta no le correspondió, sólo se quedó estática en el lugar. Al retirarse la enfermera Maura se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y Frost a su lado susurró algunas palabras.

-Ella va a estar bien. No se preocupe Doctora Isles-.

Maura no hizo ninguna mueca y solo se preguntaba una y otra vez porque Jane había hecho lo que hizo. Es que acaso esa mujer no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía tanto a ella como a su familia por tratar de ser la 'heroína'?... Se llenó de rabia y por un momento sintió odiar a Jane Rizzoli, su única mejor amiga. Llena de ira se retiró del hospital, pidió un taxi y camino a su casa se dio cuenta de que las llaves y Bass estaban en la comisaría, por lo que pidió cambiar el rumbo hacia ese lugar. Al llegar, estaba la cinta amarilla de las escenas del crimen acordonando el lugar mientras evaluaban daños y pasó justo a la mancha de sangre que minutos antes su amiga habría dejado. Los policías al verla le preguntaban por los Rizzolis pero ella solo caminaba en dirección a su oficina. Recogió a Bass, su bolso, saco y se fue nuevamente en el taxi a su casa. Cerró la puerta de un golpe fuerte, dejó a Bass en el suelo y se dirigió a su baño donde tomó una tina para tratar de entender. Su ánimo estaba por el suelo, su cabeza daba mil veces vueltas para tratar de entender y su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Parecía una mujer en estado vegetativo, sin emociones faciales ni nada. Solo pensaba mil veces para hallar una razón.

Su celular sonó cuando terminó su baño. Lo tomó y solo escuchó lo que le decía al otro lado de la línea. –_Jane está bien. La bala no perforó ningún órgano vital y pronto estará recuperada. Aló… aló? Doctora Isles? Me escuchó? Jane está bien-._

Maura sintió un alivio muy profundo a pesar de que aún estaba quebrada por dentro. Su amiga… la testaruda de su amiga se había salvado, pero algo en ella no estaba bien. Lo sabía, aún sentía rabia.

Pasaron las horas y Jane despertó poco a poco en el hospital. Sus padres estaban en la habitación con ella y llamaron a la enfermera. Con voz ronca y haciendo muecas por el dolor que la anestesia ya no retenía, preguntó por su hermano. Su padre le dijo que estaría bien gracias a Maura. –Y donde está ella?- Preguntó Jane.

-No lo sé hija. Ha salido corriendo del hospital y no ha dicho nada. Frost llamó a su móvil y dijo que le había dado el mensaje de que ibas a estar bien pero no tenemos idea de donde esté-. La cara de Jane se mostró decepcionada con la respuesta, pues deseaba ver a su amiga, la cual ahora era la salvadora de su hermano.

Al día siguiente el teniente llamó a Frost y le informó que tendrían a una forense encargada, pues la doctora Isles acababa de pasar una carta informando que no estaba en la ciudad por problemas personales. A Frost le pareció que tomaría ese tiempo para estar al pendiente de su amiga Jane, pero esa parte de 'salir de la ciudad' no lo entendía.

De visita en el hospital Frost por fin pudo ver a su compañera y le informó de la carta que Maura había pasado al teniente. Jane se puso aún más triste, pues no entendía nada.

Un par de semanas después la doctora Maura Isles se reincorporó al trabajo. Korsak y Frost la recibieron con alegría, pero notaron lo alejada que se veía la forense, pues solo se limitaba a saludar y se dirigió inmediatamente a su oficina. Y así fue la semana entera. Maura solo hablaba para lo estrictamente necesario con los oficiales, y solo saludaba al entrar y salir del edificio. Cuando llegaba a su casa se encargaba de Bass y trataba de distraerse en internet. De vez en cuando el móvil sonaba identificando a Jane como la que llamaba, pero ella no le contestaba.

Dos semanas más tarde, Jane se reincorporó al cuerpo policial. Su recibimiento fue muy bueno. Sus compañeros la abrazaron tantas veces que dejó de contar las bienvenidas. Pero a pesar de esta alegría por volver a realizar lo que más quería, Jane salió rápidamente de este 'protocolo de bienvenida' y se dirigió a la oficina de Maura. Al llegar allí, la encontró con un cuerpo en la mesa y mirando el microscopio. No sabía ni cómo empezar a hablar.

-Hola Maura-. Se acercó un poco a ella y eso fue lo único que dijo.

Maura levantó por un momento la cabeza del microscopio pero a los pocos segundos volvió a realizar lo que estaba haciendo. Jane decepcionada solo pudo preguntar un par de cosas.

– Qué pasa Maura?-. –Te estuve llamando mil veces pero nunca me contestaste el móvil-. Jane seguía hablando y Maura seguía sin prestarle atención, hasta que se desesperó.

-Qué demonios pasa contigo Maura? Por qué me ignoras como si fuese uno de tus cadáveres?-

-Porque por tu estupidez casi te conviertes en uno-. Contestó tan fría que Jane se paralizó por un momento. –De qué hablas?-.

Silencio.

-Con un demonio. Vamos Maura que pasa… háblame. Dime qué pasa. Háblame por Dios- Le dijo casi gritando. Se oía desesperada. Nunca pensó que el trato tan frío de su amiga la hiriera tan profundamente.

Silencio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó por la fuerza de su brazo y la puso frente a ella. –Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué te pasa, porque estás así conmigo!- Le dijo.

-Vete. No tienes nada que hacer aquí-.

-No. No me voy hasta que hables conmigo. Y como es eso de que casi me convierto en uno de tus cadáveres-.

- Es que no lo entiendes verdad?-

-Entender qué?-.

-Que por tu estúpida acción casi mueres. Que por tu estupidez casi te tengo en esta mesa- Decía mientras golpeaba la mesa fuertemente. –Que por tu maldita estupidez casi te pierdo-.

Jane pareció entender un poco lo sucedido. Maura estaba enojada con ella por su acción, así que la dejó seguir hablando, seguir desahogándose.

-Crees que eres una heroína por lo que hiciste? Pues fíjate bien. No eres una heroína, eres una estúpida psicópata que no se da cuenta que sus acciones afectan a los demás. Tuve que pasar dos semanas fuera porque no soportaba estar cerca a lo que por poco fue tu muerte. No soportaba el hecho de solo pensar que podrías morirte en esa ambulancia o en ese hospital. No soportaba perder a la única mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida. No soportaba siquiera pensar en que no podrías lograrlo-. Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por el rostro de la doctora muerte. –Por eso te odio Jane Rizzoli. Te odio y odio el día en que te conocí, porque eres una loca que no piensa y hace que los demás sufran por ella. Te odio Jane, así que lárgate de mi oficina-. Ahora las lágrimas caían libremente.

Jane lo comprendió todo por fin. Se acercó a abrazar a Maura, pero ésta no la dejó, así que luchó con ella hasta que pudo abrazarla completamente. Escuchaba los sollozos de Maura y ella comenzó a llorar también. –Lo hice porque si alargaba la situación, podía perder a mi hermano. Pero lo hice además porque sabía que estabas ahí-. Le decía también entre sollozos.

-Crees que no tuve miedo? Crees que no pensé en el dolor que les causaría a ti y a mis padres si no llegabas a tiempo?... Claro que lo pensé. Pero confío en ti, y sabía que estarías ahí y no me dejarías morir Maura. Eres como mi hermana y sé que no me dejarías morir-.

Korsak iba a entrar a la morgue y vio a las dos mujeres abrazadas llorando. Comprendió la situación y se retiró de inmediato.

Las mujeres se calmaron un poco. –Me perdonas ahora Maura?-. Por fin Maura Isles comprendió lo que su amiga quería decirle. Confiaba en ella como en nadie más, tanto que le confió su vida. Sonrió un poco. –Lo haré, si me perdonas tú por no irte a ver al hospital-.

Ahora entre carcajadas ambas mujeres se abrazaban nuevamente pero esta vez sin tensiones ni problemas entre ellas.

-Y donde fuiste por dos semanas?-.

-A la playa. Encontré una casa genial para pasar un tiempo-.

-Deberías llevarme y así estamos a mano por no irme a ver al hospital-.

-Trato-.

**FIN**

**COMMENTS: Despertó mi imaginación, luego de muuucho de no escribir. Este fic está basado principalmente en el final de la primera temporada. Espero que les haya gustado, pues a mí me dejó satisfecha.**

_**Kate**_


End file.
